Eir Guide
Class Summary LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO HOLY LIGHT SOJSADOAKLSMDADSKLADKJA SDOADK:LASKMDAS:DKASDKSAAS Introduction Background Story A princess of Lunia Kingdom, she followed Dainn in hopes of escaping her sister's shadow of fame as well as improving her healing arts. Though she tends to act as a typical arrogant and snobby princess, she is rather caring of her friends. She will preserve in the face of danger when necessary. Due to her royal blood, she is blessed with precognitive power and already highly-developed healing abilities. Her visions can often be a curse as well as a blessing. Class Type The only healer currently in the game, she is best for "community gamers." She can, however, wield some mean lightning magic in a pinch, and is one of the most versatile classes in the game. Whether Full Support, Battle, or Hybrid, Eir is literally the life of the party; she can be a great help when doing the episode bosses or even in Legend mode. Though not the popularly-picked character, she is always welcome in any party. Basic Moves Skills For a listing of Eir's skills, refer to Healer Skills. Eir's skills are classified into 5 groups: Heal, Moon, Sacred, Bless, and Ability. Heal-typed skills are mainly for healing. Moon-typed skills are mainly for attacking long range. Sacred-typed skills are for both offensive and defensive battling. Bless-typed skills are Eir's buffing skills. Last, Ability-typed skills are passive abilities. Skill Points Growth Eir gain 1 skill point per level; however, beginning when you reach level 4 and every 4 levels thereafter, she will receive 2 skill points. '' Example: Level 3 -> Level 4 = 2 skill points. Level 4 -> Level 5 = 1 skill points. Level 5 -> Level 6 = 1 skill points. Level 6 -> Level 7 = 1 skill points. Level 7 -> Level 8 = 2 skill points. '' In other words: Level X0 (+4) -> Level Y0 (+4) = 2 skill points where X0 = 3 and Y0 = 8. Skill Build Currently, there are three types of build Eir can be; they are Full Support, Battle, and Hybrid. Pure Battle Don't think that just because this character is a Healer that she has low damage and low defense. With the right upgraded equipment and Bless-typed spells, she can tank and fight well! Eir can wreak havoc on the field with Sacred-typed skills and follow it up with Moon-typed skills to kill any remaining survivors. Don't underestimate this princess; she can kick your butt! Skill groups to focus on are Moon and Sacred. Heal yourself, and yourself only! You can have at least one spell to heal party members, but that's it. Now, level up the low spells of Moon and Sacred and start spamming those; connect them into combos if you can. And, when there is a chance and high danger, cast a high-level spell to send those bosses to Kingdom Come... or at least to the ground. Full Support Who needs an angel when you have a FS Eir? She will heal you and bless you until you're invincible. Say buh-bye to high damage and hello to godhood! With a range of support spells, she can help you whenever and wherever on the battlefield. Don't be rude, or else she'll leave you hanging and dying within seconds! Skill groups to focus on are Heal and Bless. Heal yourself and party members and bless everyone with one or two spells. Your objectives are to avoid the monsters and heal your friends. For Heal-typed skills, master three of them. For Bless-typed skills, master the ones that use the reagents you most often receive. Don't use skill points for more than three buffs. For example: I often get Fire Plants, so "Blessed Bravery" would be a good choice for me. For passive abilities to have, max out "Mana Recovery" and "Concentrate." If you have skill points to spare, put them in "Mana Increase". Hybrid Though mediocre in every type of skill, this build is very flexible when it comes to fighting. Go from healing party members to knocking down a group of monsters in a matter of seconds! Mastering a few spells in a wide range of types can make this character decent in both PvE and PvP. She can kick your butt, heal it, and kick it again if need be! Skill groups to focus on are Heal and Moon. Master the low level skills you use a lot in groups, and ignore the high level spells. You can have at least one or two high level spells, but you will mainly fight using combos and dodging attacks. Combos eVjBuEkcJrM Combos from official website: Combos with skills Combos from Practice Field "Official" combos. It's actually possible to chain different sequences together to form combos not on this list. Hints & Tips * You can revive people with 0 HP who have been knocked down by healing them--as long as they don't try to move (causing them to stand up), you'll have 5 seconds. Attacks that stun and force your party members to get up immediately will give you just a fraction of a second, but you can still save them too with good timing. * Learn how to use Beads of Healing effectively. This means aiming slightly off to the side to keep full-health party members out of its range, or into a safe area that someone injured is running to so they don't have to stop and risk getting hit by whatever is chasing them. * You can also revive people with Beads of Healing by casting it on them and then running onto the Beads to set them off. Slow and for real emergencies, it will save people if you're quick about it. * Use Sunlight of Healing often to save party members that are too far away for you to reach. * Use your party locater (press 'p' to switch modes) to know where your party members are. This is especially useful for timing your heals. * If you find yourself in danger in the midst of casting Heal, Light of Healing, or Sunlight of Healing, you can dash to cancel it. , Prayer of Healing, and Emergency Heal can be canceled by using another skill. Beads of Healing cannot be canceled. * Antidote ONLY cures poison. Light of Purification cures ALL status effects EXCEPT poison. * Moonlight Piece is very powerful against single enemies that can be knocked back, or large enemies against whom it can hit twice. * Pressing S space you will side step backwards See also *Fashion - 32 images of Eir in various dresses *Eir PvP Guide- A guide about PvP Eirs (unofficial) External Links Interesting Tidbits * Korean Site: Eir's profile'' - Includes her bio, full list of combos, and skills * Eir Fashion Show'' - Shows Eir in her 1st - 7th Degree outfits in the NPC Shop * Outfits, part 1'' - Show the complete looks of Eir from 1st to 3rd degree * Outfits, part 2'' - Show the complete looks of Eir from 4th to 7th degree Category:Guides Category:Characters